Going Under
by XAnimeFoxX
Summary: A young ThunderClan kit is victim to a fox. Except instead of running from the clans biggest predator, she befriends it.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

A/N- So I'm starting a new story as you see. I thought of this story line when I was younger and I'd just started reading the warriors. Me and my friend thought of it together, so I thought we'd both get credit for it. She's making a story similar to this one with the same basic plot, but she's writing it completely different than me. You should check her story out its called Never Listen by josie8910. No I am not copying her idea, for we came up with it together. So credit for this story also goes to her also. Anyway this is just a prologue. This story also has spoilers so if you haven't finished all the main warriors series (1st series all the way through the 4th series) do not read this unless you don't care if things are spoiled. It is based after the last book in Omen of the Stars series. The characters in this are from the newest book, but it's based in the future. So some of the older cats aren't alive anymore and there are some new cats. Anyway hope you like it! Sorry for long A/N XD

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:** _Bramblestar_- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **_Squirrelflight_- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

_Cloudtail_- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

_Whitewing- _white she-cat with green eyes

_Berrynose- _cream colored tom

_Hazeltail- _small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw

_Mousewhisker-_ gray-and-white tom

_Cinderheart- _gray tabby she-cat

_Lionblaze- _golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Foxleap- _reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

_Icecloud- _white she-cat

_Rosepetal- _dark cream she-cat

_Blossomfall- _tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Fallenpaw

_Bumblestripe- _very pale gray tom with black stripes

_Dovewing- _pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Ivypool- _silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Poppyfrost- _tortoiseshell she-cat

_Seedfrost- _very pale ginger she-cat

_Moleclaw- _brown-and-cream tom

_Cherryblossom- _ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

* * *

**Apprentices**

_Shadepaw- _Pure black tom with yellow-green eyes.

_Stormpaw- _Dark brown and cream she-cat with green eyes and white paws

_Fallenpaw- _Golden and yellow tom with cream chest and white paws, blue eyes

_Wolfpaw- _Black and brown striped tom with abnormally yellowish looking wolf eyes.

* * *

**Queens:**

_Daisy- _cream long-furred cat from the horse place

_Lilyshine- _dark tabby she-cat with white patches (mother to Tinykit, a brown-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes, Mintkit, brown-and-cream tabby tom with amber eyes, Bluekit, a gray-and-white she-cat with gray eyes, and Snowykit, silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)

* * *

**Elders:**

_Sandstorm- _pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Graystripe- _long-haired gray tom

_Dustpelt- _dark brown tabby tom

_Birchfall- _light brown tabby tom

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors. The only thing I do own is my writing and this specific plot.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starlight shone down on a tiny little clearing through the trees. The faint light was just enough to highlight the surrounding rocks in the opening, casting tiny shadows over the small clearing. From the darkest part of the forest, a tiny fox pup and its mother began to search for a resting spot. The mother, already warn down from a day of traveling, found a small, mossy spot and guided her cub over to her. She let out a huff of air as she collapsed onto the mossy spot. The cub, worried for his mother, curled up next to her and began to whine long, exaggerated wails.

"It's all right my dear. I'm only tired," The mother murmured to her cub. "I'll be better by morning."

But the vixen never lasted to morning. Her breathing quickened in the night until it was short, rapid breaths. Her end was peaceful, in her sleep. But when the pup woke to find his mother not breathing, he sat beside her and began to wail loudly. If it hadn't been for that poisoning in the vixens food, she'd have never died. If it hadn't been for her cub wailing so loud, a clan cat never would have found him. If that fox cub had never been found, a fox might have never made it into the clans. Maybe some foxes are best left in the wild.

A/N- yes it's short but prologues are. My chapter's are always longer than this. Anyway please comment and tell me what you think XD


	2. I'm already Torn

A/N- So I only got one follower from the prologue. That's okay the prologues boring I just needed to add it. Anyway here's the 1st real chapter of the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thunderclan warriors, attack!"

Tinykit burst out of the nursery with his littermates, Mintkit and Bluekit, scurrying after him. Mintkit was clawing at a pinecone, "Guys I found a Windclan warrior come help me chase him off!"

Bluekit squeaked and stared chasing the pinecone around the camp. "Flea-pelts get off our territory!"

Tinykit stopped chasing the pinecone and sat up, "I have a better idea!" he fluffed up his fur in excitement. "Okay you two are Thunderclan and Snowykit and I will be Shadowclan. We're invading your camp." He paused looking around. "Where's Snowykit?"

"Even if we did find her you know she wouldn't play with us." Mintkit meowed.

"I know but we should still find her and ask. We need even teams!" He wailed, "Let's go check in the nursery,"

Bluekit nodded and took off running towards the nursery. "Wait!" Mintkit huffed charging after her, "You know I can't run as fast as you guys!"

"Oof," Bluekit breathed as she collided with Lilyshine. "Have you seen Snowykit?" she asked after gaining her balance again.

"I thought she was with you!" Lilyshine fretted, her fur bristling.

All three kits looked at each other. "Um well she is we're just playing hide and seek." Tinykit said quickly, "We'll find her!"

Tinykit charged out of the nursery as quickly as he could, the other kits followed. He paused outside of the entrance and sniffed at the ground. "I can smell her trail!" Tinykit looked back at his littermates, "Help me follow her!" he said bounding off with his nose to the ground. When the smell lead them through the tunnel he paused, "She's left the camp. We'll have to leave camp to find her,"

Mintkit nodded, digging his claws into the ground in excitement while Bluekit glanced around the camp nervously.

"We'll be fine as long as I'm leading," Tinykit added to Bluekit, "Don't worry; we'll be back before anyone notices we're gone." Bluekit nodded, bounding after Tinykit as he took off running through the forest. "I'll lead us to her! I'll be the best tracker in the clan!" Tinykit huffed, following her trail. "No I will!" Mintkit squeaked charging ahead of Tinykit.

"Would you two stop that? I want to find Snowykit before we get in trouble!" Bluekit said bounding ahead of both of them. "So I'm going to lead."

Mintkit and Tinykit didn't argue, just looked at each other and fell in behind Bluekit. The sun was setting by the time they came to a stop.

"Her trail ends here." Bluekit said sniffing at the ground in confusion.

"No it doesn't," Tinykit protested. "I can still smell her. But barely over the reek of fox." He added scrunching up his tiny nose. Bluekit sniffed at the ground again. "I can't smell her at all." She said taking a step back, "You lead then."

Tinykit's tail stuck straight up in the air in delight. They walked for awhile longer before Tinykit suddenly halted, his fur fluffing up.

"What is it?" Bluekit whispered, her fur beginning to bristle in alarm. Tinykit didn't answer. His eyes were wide with alarm as he peered out from behind the rock. Bluekit copied him and stuck her head out to see what had startled him. She felt Mintkit slide in beside her. Bluekit suppressed a shiver when she saw. In the middle of the clearing was Snowykit. But she wasn't by herself. Beside her was a tiny fox kit. And she was _talking _to it. "No, Bluekit come back!" Tinykit said as Bluekit slipped out from behind the rock and bounded up to confront Snowykit. The fox sitting in front of her was a little bigger than Snowykit. Its ear's and paws were tipped with black. And the rest of its body was mostly red except for where its tail was tipped with white. And it was fluffy, really fluffy. Bluekit guessed it was its baby fur still but it was so fluffy Bluekit wondered how it could see. Snowykit's back was to Bluekit as she walked up. She was perfectly at ease with a fox kit sitting beside her. She even looked like she was _enjoying_ herself. "What are you doing?" Bluekit said making Snowykit jump and spin around. Her fur was fluffed up in defense and her eyes wide. "Nothing." She said quickly.

Bluekit was aware or her littermates padding up to her side, "You call _that_ nothing?" she said pointing her tail at the fox. "What were you thinking? Why do I always have to be the responsible one?"

Snowykit narrowed her eyes. "I found this fox out here by himself. His mother was dead, so I helped him burry her." She paused; eyeing Bluekit, "I _was_ being responsible."

"Leaving camp to come visit a _fox?_ Because that's _so_ responsible." Bluekit said rolling her eyes. "And were you _talking_ to it?"

Snowykit's eyes were narrowed into slits. "Yes, I've learned how to communicate with him. Then I taught him how to speak cat."

Bluekit's fur was bristling, "What! Why?"

"He was going to die without a mother. I've been taking care of him. I wasn't just going to leave him to die." Snowykit said casting a glance at her littermates. "Unlike you guys, you _would've _let him die!"

"Because it's against the warrior code!" Bluekit spat, curling her lip.

"Bluekit! Calm down!" Mintkit said, "It's not that big of a deal." Bluekit looked around at her littermates. They all seemed ready to accept the problem.

"All right." Bluekit said her fur lying flat. "I'll be more reasonable now."

"How long have you been visiting the fox?" Tinykit asked approaching the small fox slowly. The fox made a whining sound and slid away.

"Don't get too close." Snowykit warned. "You're scaring him. He's not used to so many cats yet. And I found him two moons ago." Tiny kit backed away some.

"Is he friendly?"

"Yes, ask him something."

"Okay!" Tinykit squeaked looking at the fox. "Hi! My name it Tinykit. What's yours?"

The fox looked uncomfortable under their gazes. "Red."

Mintkit came closer with interest. "Wow he really can talk!" Snowykit looked happier now as she twitched her whiskers in amusement. "I made this nest just outside our territory so none of our warriors would bother him." She paused, looking guilty. "Don't tell Lilyshine, but I've been sharing my freshkill with him."

They all nodded in agreement. "We'll contribute some of our food as well." Mintkit decided. "How have you been able to sneak out everyday without being caught?"

Snowykit thought for a moment before answering. "Well it took you guys this long to realize I was sneaking out. All you have to do is make sure you sneak out while Lilyshine is asleep. Oh and don't stay gone long."

They all nodded again. "I think this will work!" Tinykit said his fur fluffing up in excitement. "We might actually be able to do this."

"Red, what happened to your mother?" Bluekit asked looking at the fox.

Red got to his paws and padded over to a spot in the ground where the leaves looked disturbed. "This is where we buried her." With one black paw he patted the soft spot. "She died so suddenly I don't even know what caused it."

Bluekit bowed her head. "I don't have experience in losing a mother." She paused. "But if I did, I'd tell you you're handling it really well."

Red nodded his expression looking crushed. "You don't act like a fox." Mintkit said tipping his head to one side. "Foxes are usually so wild. How come you're not worried about being around us?"

"Maybe because you four are all I have left."

Snowykit purred silently. "You're a good friend." Bluekit was surprised Snowykit was so friendly with this fox already. Even if they've known each other for two moons.

Snowykit glanced up towards the trees. "Great Starclan, we have to go!" she looked back at red. "I'll visit you tomorrow."

"We'll come too!" Mintkit squeaked. "Yeah we wouldn't miss out on this!" Tinykit added.

Red nodded looking pleased. "See you guys tomorrow then." He retreated silently and lay down on a small nest of moss. He lifted his head to watch the kits pad away before resting it on his paws and curling his tail over his nose.

"This is so exciting!" Mintkit squeaking bouncing around on their way back to camp. "I can't wait until we go back tomorrow."

"Just remember if we're constantly sneaking out our clanmates will notice." Snowykit said. "We all can't come everyday. We'll have to split up days. I think only two of us should go once a day for a short time then switch off."

Bluekit nodded. "Yeah we can't get caught. You know our clan would kill him if they found out." She added "And I like Red. I don't want to be the reason he doesn't live a long happy life. He deserves that much." Bluekit was surprised by her own will to accept the fox so fast. It was hard not to love the little fox. He already showed that he could overcome his grief and continue on. _I kind of wish he was a cat, _Bluekit thought to herself. _That way he'd be allowed to join the clan._

A/N- So the P.O.V.'s in this story will vary between all the kits. I hoped you liked it and leave a comment please :P


	3. Forever and Always

A/N- Thanks those of you who reviewed! Okay next chappy :) hope you like it

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"These berries are okay for eating," Snowykit commentated nudging a pile of berries toward Red with her nose. "Now these ones," She pointed toward another pile of berries with her paw. "Are Deathberries. And obviously the consequence of eating them is in the name."

Red nodded, eyeing the Deathberries wearily. "What about these?" Red asked turning his attention to the third and final pile of berries.

"Those are Juniper berries. They're fine to eat but they're mainly for medical use." Snowykit meowed. "They don't taste too good either." She added scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Red nodded again, taking everything in with intelligent eyes. "May I try one?"

Snowykit purred in amusement. "You may." Red bent his head and lapped up a berry. He ate it slowly, scrunching up his black nose at the bitterness. "It's really good once you get past how bitter it is." He twitched his black ear. "Foxes do eat both berries and Freshkill. It's probably different tasting for cats."

Snowykit twitched her tail with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe." She reached forward and drew the Deathberries closer. "I'll have to dispose of these so no other cat eats them by mistake." She paused, "Oh and don't forget to memorize each berries size and smell so you don't mix them up."

Red nodded. "Can we play with Mintkit and Tinykit now?" He asked casting longing glances over at the clan kits who were stalking a grasshopper.

"All right." Snowykit said with a fake sigh.

"Cool!" Red bounded over, his fluffy red and white tail straight in the air with excitement.

"Red's going to help us catch this Shadowclan warrior!" Tinykit said to Mintkit bouncing around him in a tiny circle. "I'll bet he can catch it and you can't!"

Snowykit twitched her whiskers in amusement when she saw Red try to pounce on the grasshopper. He ran forward and slammed his paw down on the ground, lifting his paw up slowly to check if he'd caught it. "Mouse-dung!" He muttered. _He seems to be picking up warrior terms from the cats, _Snowykit thought with amusement.

"Ow!" Mintkit squeaked sitting back on his haunches and examining his paw.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Mintkit!" Red sat beside him looking guilty. Snowykit noticed he looked as sad at Mintkit, even though he hadn't been the one stepped on. _He doesn't like causing pain to others. That's good right? _

"I'm really sorry Mintkit," Red whined crouching on all fours and looking up at Mintkit with a torn expression. His black ears were flat against the back of his head and he was looking up at Mintkit with what looked like the saddest face Snowykit had ever seen anyone make. _How can anyone stay mad at him? He has the instincts to back down and take whatever punishment is in line for him. Is that what foxes do? Don't resist when they know they've done something wrong? _

"Don't be. It only hurt for a second," Mintkit huffed, getting to his paws. "The Shadowclan warrior got away!" He added searching the grass.

Bluekit walked up then, "Time to go," She said turning towards the way home. "We've been gone too long already." Snowykit nodded in agreement.

"Aww!" Tinykit muttered, following in behind Bluekit with his tail drooping. Mintkit bounded after his litter-mates without arguing.

"See you Red!" We'll be back tomorrow. Oh- and don't forget, no Deathberries!" Snowykit yelled over her shoulder as she followed her brother.

"Okay!" Red called after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can you please teach us the hunter's crouch?" Tinykit begged, looking up pleadingly at Cherryblossom. "I want to be the best Thunderclan cat I can be! And that means learning the hunters crouch early so I can practice it!" He wailed quietly.

"Maybe later," Cherryblossom meowed looking guilty. "I have to go on a hunting patrol. We're trying to catch as much freshkill as we can before leafall.

"Can I come then?" Tinykit asked bouncing around her in a tiny circle. Snowykit rolled her eyes. She had little hope they would _ever _be allowed to leave camp without sneaking out. "I'm sorry little one, but no. Kits must not leave camp." She said, a hint of warning in her voice. Tinykit's tail drooped. "Okay." He said retreating to his litter-mates.

"Man I hate being a kit!" Tinykit wailed. "We're allowed to do absolutely nothing!" Mintkit nodded in agreement, looking angered. Snowykit didn't really feel bothered. _All the other warriors had to wait their turn. We just have to be patient._

Looking up at the sky she realized it was about time to go visit Red. Snowykit motioned with her tail for them to follow as she crept toward the dirtplace tunnel. They were just at the entrance when she halted suddenly, aware of someone watching them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

All four kits froze in fear, turning around slowly. Moleclaw, their father, was watching them from a few feet away with an angered look. Snowykit gulped as she realized he'd seen them about to leave camp.

"We were just going to make dirt," Bluekit said quickly.

"All at the same time?" Moleclaw asked, eying the kits with a knowing look. She tried to swallow again but her mouth was so dry all it did was make a noise.

"Get back to camp!" he growled, "I don't want to ever see you four sneaking out again. Are we clear?" All four kits nodded simultaneously. They bounded back into the clearing, their fur still prickling. _What if we aren't able to sneak out anymore and see Red? What will he do without us?_ Snowykit thought miserably.

"Well that went horribly," Bluekit meowed with an exaggerated sigh. "You know Moleclaw's going to be watching us like a hawk from now on right?"

"Maybe only one of us should go today," Tinykit suggested hopefully.

Snowykit shook her head, "I can already tell we'd just get in more trouble if we try to sneak out today." All four kits nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm so bored!" Tinykit whined. "I want to go see Red." Snowykit sighed in agreement. "We all do. But you know we can't leave until the clan stops watching our every move."

It had been a half moon since they last visited Red. They couldn't seem to get out without being noticed. "I wonder how Red's doing." Mintkit said voicing Snowykit's thoughts.

"What if he starves without us?" Tinykit fretted, clawing at the ground in frustration.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bluekit said flicking her tail, "He's not helpless; he can take care of himself."

"You don't know that," Snowykit added turning to look at her sister.

"Would you stop acting like a worried queen?" Bluekit hissed, momentarily frustrated. "And stop acting like he's your kit. He's a _fox _for Starclan's sake!" She said, her gray eyes blazing. Snowykit lashed her tail but didn't say anything. _Where did Bluekit's sudden hostility toward me come from? She seems to be challenging everything I say now. So what if I'm a little motherly towards Red? I was the one to find him first. She needs to start minding her own business before I claw her ears off! _Tinykit and Mintkit exchanged bewildered glances at Snowykit and Bluekit's tension.

"Kits!" Lilyshine called, "Time to go to sleep, it's late." She walked over to her kits and swept her tail around them. Snowykit sighed as she was herded into the nursery. Recently, she'd been feeling as if she was too old to still be in the nursery. Mintkit was bigger than her of course, but she still felt cramped in the tiny den.

Lilyshine settled down in her nest and swept her kits closer with her tail. Snowykit plopped down right beside Lilyshine's belly and the rest of the kits followed. Snowykit always liked sleeping closest to their mother. She'd always had a special relationship with her. Nestling beside Lilyshine's belly fur, Snowykit felt herself relax as she focused on her mother's even breathing and matched it to her's.

"Don't forget my dears; I will love you forever and always." Lilyshine soothed, brushing her tail over her kits flanks. Snowykit loved that her mother said that every night. It was something she'd become accustomed to hearing. Stretched out beside her, Snowykit felt her littermates breathing slow.

"Lilyshine?" Snowykit squeaked.

"Yes, my kit?"

"What does it feel like to be a mother?" Snowykit wondered a loud quietly.

"Oh it's a great feeling. I couldn't love anything more than I love my kits." She replied gently, stroking her tail down Snowykit's side. "And when your kits are in trouble, you feel as if you have the power to destroy the whole forest, if it means saving them."

"That does sound great." Snowykit whispered, already falling asleep. Lilyshine's scent was all around Snowykit as she murmured, "I will love you forever and always."

A/N- So this chapter had a lot more clan life in it than the others. I don't want to rush anything and I wanted to show how much Snowykit and her littermates love their mom. I hoped you liked it enough to review! XD


	4. I'm cold and I am shamed

A/N- So I'm sooo happy for how many reviews I got! That made me happy actually hearing from you guys. Oh yeah so I've decided I'm making the P.O.V.'s only between Bluekit and Snowykit. Anyway so here's next chappy :P

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bluekit woke to pressure on her left side. Lifting her head slightly, she saw that Mintkit was nearly on top of her. Bluekit reached her front paws out and shoved Mintkit away.

"Hey!" Mintkit squeaked leaping to his paws. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were on me," Bluekit replied. "I couldn't breathe."

Mintkit's fur was bristling slightly. "You could've just told me to get off." He grumbled. Tinykit lifted his head. "Would you be quiet? You're going to wake up the entire nursery."

"Sorry," Bluekit whispered. "My bad." Grumbling to himself, Tinykit turned over and went back to sleep. Bluekit inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Bluekit is there something wrong?" Bluekit jumped at the sound of Snowykit speaking.

"What?"

"I don't know…you've been acting different lately. It's really strange." Snowykit said, lifting her head to stare across at Bluekit.

Bluekit just shrugged. "I've been feeling different." She admitted.

"We use to be so close…and now we're fighting all the time…" Snowykit drifted off.

Bluekit realized she'd been holding her breath. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Don't say that!" Snowykit replied quickly, "I just want to know I'll always be able to rely on you as a friend, Bluekit. I don't want my decisions affecting that."

"But what if I don't agree with your decisions?" Bluekit whispered half to herself.

"Well that's the thing; friends support each other even if they don't agree. What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Bluekit let out a breath of air. "I don't know. But I promise I'll try to be more understanding."

Snowykit nodded, looking genuinely happier. "And I'll be there for you too Bluekit. Don't forget that." _But what if I don't need help? I've gotten on fine on my own. I just hate relying on others._ When Bluekit looked up she realized Snowykit was already drifting back to sleep. Bluekit rested her head on her paws. _Why does life already seem so complicated? It didn't use to be like this._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bluekit slipped out of the Dirtplace tunnel and bounded through the forest. Following in behind her was Snowykit. All of her littermates had agreed that only two should go today, seeing as it was the first time they were actually not being watched. Mintkit and Tinykit had agreed to cover for them, as long as they were allowed to go tomorrow. Bluekit slowed her pace so she was walking beside Snowykit.

"It is just me, or does today feel like the first of many, long, cold days?" Bluekit asked Snowykit, fluffing up her fur for exaggeration. Bluekit knew she wasn't very good at starting conversations.

Snowykit tilted her head with a thoughtful look. "I guess so. I didn't really notice. I'm too excited."

"Excited to see Red." Bluekit clarified, already knowing the answer.

Snowykit looked startled. "Yeah, aren't you?"

Bluekit shrugged, deep in thought. "I mean, yeah I guess I am. I just feel like what we're doing is wrong, and that I shouldn't be excited for something that's not right."

Snowykit let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "You think to hard." Snowykit said nudging Bluekit with her shoulder. "You know for a kit, you have a lot of pride." Snowykit kidded.

Bluekit purred. "I know." By now they were approaching Red's clearing. Snowykit stifled a gasp. She ran forward and sniffed around Red's empty nest.

"Where is he?" She fretted searching around. "You don't suppose he left while we weren't able to see him do you?" Snowykit asked, turning her troubled eyes on Bluekit.

"You know for a kit, you worry too much." Bluekit purred coming forward beside her. "Look, he wasn't here that long ago." Bluekit continued to sniff around. "And If I'm correct, he's in that tree right over there." She said pointing to the tree with her tail. Snowykit hurried over to the tree. "Red? You there?" Snowykit leaped up onto the tree and began to claw her way up it. _Since when did Snowykit learn to climb?_ Bluekit watched in amazement as Snowykit pulled herself up onto a branch. She was facing away from Bluekit. Bluekit shifted her position to look at where Snowykit was facing. She saw a flash of red and realized Red was climbing higher to escape Snowykit. _Is...Is Red afraid of her?_ Bluekit wondered in surprise. _I thought he knew us well enough to trust us._

"Red!" Snowykit whined, clawing her way farther up the tree.

"Snowykit don't follow him! He'll come down when he's ready." Bluekit said, looking up at Snowykit worriedly. Snowykit didn't answer her and continued to climb. "Watch out!" Bluekit warned when she saw Snowykit loose her balance and sway for an instant. When she regained her balance by clinging to the branch, she didn't even pause before she continued to go up. Bluekit was losing sight of Snowykit and she didn't like that. Her paws were itching to follow Snowykit, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. Besides, she didn't even know how to climb. _But Snowykit doesn't either. _

"Red I'm not going to hurt you I just-." She broke of with a screech. Bluekit watched in horror as Snowykit's paws lost their grip on the branch. Snowykit plummeted towards the ground, twisting violently in the air. Bluekit's nearly fainted when she heard the sickening crack of Snowykit colliding with the ground. _No!_ Bluekit stood there looking at Snowykit's motionless body before she was able to process what had just happened. Bluekit could hear her own breathing in hear ears as she hurried over to Snowykit.

Bluekit's rapid breathing increased when she saw Snowykit's state. Her body looked fine mostly, except for a few scratches from branches on the way down. Bluekit's eyes searched Snowykit closer. Snowykit's eyes were glazed with pain, the only sign that showed Bluekit she was still alive. But her leg, _oh her leg_, was nearly bent backwards. Bluekit began to whine. She knew she should be helping Snowykit, but she couldn't get past her own horror of the situation to do anything. She saw Red drop down on the ground beside her. When Bluekit looked at him, she saw her own horror reflecting in his eyes. _How dare he have the nerve to look sorry when he caused this!_

"Get out of here!" Bluekit snarled at Red. "Look what you did! You've nearly killed her!"

"I'm so sorry!" Red squeaked shrinking away. "I thought you guys had left me."

"_Then why were you running?" _Bluekit asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I didn't mean to…you guys just surprised me." he whispered.

"Well next time you get surprised, stay away from my sister when it happens!" Bluekit said, readying herself to lunge at Red. "And we never left you. We were stuck in camp. And if I were you, I would stay away from me at the moment."

"Bluekit," Snowykit croaked from behind her. "Please stop."

Spinning around, Bluekit ran to her side. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I am. Now this isn't the time to start blaming Red." She said casting a glance at the startled fox. "I don't blame him for what happened. That was all me."

"No, it wasn't. Don't worry, I'll get you home. Jayfeather will fix you up."

"I don't think I'll make it that far Bluekit." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Don't say that! You're not dying like this. You haven't experienced being a warrior yet." Snowykit didn't answer. Bluekit nudged Snowykit. She didn't respond, but she was still alive. Bluekit began to drag Snowykit. Red ran over to her.

"Stay back!" Bluekit snarled through a mouthful of fur.

"Bluekit, you can't seriously be mouse-brained enough to even attempt to bring her by yourself."

"I don't care!" Bluekit spat, her fur bristling. "I'd rather die than let you near her again!"

"Please." Red whined, his voice full of hurt.

Bluekit shivered. She'd never thought herself mean enough to say this, but she knew she'd have to say something to hurt him farther. "I don't want you here. Go home, Red, you were never meant to come here. And I don't think you were ever meant to live." Bluekit felt her heart crumple as she said this. She knew how Red would react to this, but actually seeing his reaction was something else entirely. Red stopped following her immediately. He stood staring after her with a pained expression, which changed to a blank, expressionless one once he understood. Understood that he was never meant to live, a mistake. Bluekit would've done anything in her power right then and there to see him happy again. But she knew she couldn't. He was too much a risk. Bluekit continued to drag Snowykit, her heart clenching with pain for the tiny fox kit.

A/N- This was depressing to write. I'm very sad write now. And I can only imagine how mad you guys are going to be at me for doing this lol. But you'll see why I did this later :) Please Review!


	5. Changed beyond Recognition

A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! About two weeks, because I went on a surprise trip for the weekend, then when I got back, my internet died. Now it's working so I updated! So I'm so happy to those of you who reviewed! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter :P

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bluekit was nearly about to collapse of exhaustion when she finally made it to camp. Her neck was hurting from hauling Snowykit all that way and her legs were trembling from the effort. Bramblestar was staring in shock at the limp kit between Bluekit's jaws. Other clanmates were gathering around asking what happened. Bluekit suddenly felt very overwhelmed. Lilyshine nearly shrieked when she saw Snowykit. She ran over and asked Bluekit something, but Bluekit was shutting everything out. She did this often, unintentionally sometimes. When Bluekit felt under pressure or stressed she shut down. She was doing that now, though she was aware of it. She stared blankly at them as they asked her inaudible things. Jayfeather ran up quickly and sniffed Snowykit lightly. He said something else Bluekit couldn't hear, and Lilyshine began to pull her kit to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather turned to Bluekit suddenly, looking tentative. Jayfeather shook Bluekit lightly staring her straight in the eyes as he did. Suddenly everything came back to Bluekit at once. Her ears were ringing, and she had to blink several times for anything to make sense.

"Shoo, all of you." Jayfeather said flicking his tail in dismissal. The clan backed off some and watched from a distance.

"Are you all right, Bluekit? Can you tell us what happened?" Jayfeather asked cautiously. "It'd be helpful to know how Snowykit was injured." Bluekit swallowed. She knew they would question her about this; she was just surprised it was this soon. She hadn't had time to think of an excuse. I can't just tell them a fox caused it. They'd go hunting to kill Red. And I can't do that to Snowykit, I just can't. She cares for him too much.

"She fell out of a tree." Bluekit meowed quietly. Which was true, she did fall out of a tree. It's just not the full truth.

"May I ask why you were climbing trees?" Jayfeather said lightly.

"Yeah and what were you doing out of camp?" Moleclaw growled coming up to Bluekit. Bluekit shrank back. She hadn't thought about how disappointed Moleclaw would be in them for disobeying him. But Bluekit also hadn't given much thought that she would be the one blamed, and the one that had to deal with Moleclaw's lecturing. Moleclaw was looking at her like she caused this, and now so were her clanmates. Bluekit could hear her own breathing in her ears. She was shutting down again, she could feel it.

"Give her some space!" Jayfeather hissed swiftly. "I don't want her getting sick from the stress you are enforcing on her." Moleclaw growled briefly but withdrew to the side of the clearing. Bluekit felt her blood turn to ice. He was staring at her still, like she'd been the one to blame. Does he really care so little for me? Is Snowykit his favorite? Bluekit realized in a flash that she was right. Moleclaw had never treated her as fairly as he had Snowykit, or any of his kits in fact. Bluekit knew she shouldn't be bothered to care. But when your father picks favorites within his own family, you feel unwanted. Bluekit felt it would have almost caused her more pain if Moleclaw had sunk his claws into her.

"Bluekit, don't shut out your clanmates, they need you." Jayfeather whispered quickly in her ear. "Don't let them think you're the reason behind this, you know as well as I do this wasn't your entire fault." Bluekit realized Jayfeather was trying to comfort her. But, how did he know that's what I was worrying about? Either way Bluekit was relieved someone was on her side.

"Thanks Jayfeather." Bluekit purred faintly.

Jayfeather nodded. "Now, come to my den. I need to help Snowykit before she becomes worse." Bluekit followed quickly as Jayfeather lead her to his den. Bluekit peaked her head inside the den before fully walking in. The medicine cat den felt crowded. Lilyshine was sitting by Snowykit's motionless body, while Tinykit and Mintkit wondered around the den looking stunned. Snowykit's body looked lifeless to Bluekit, though she guessed she was still breathing. Jayfeather hurried across and began to feel along Snowykit's side, up her back, along her legs. Bluekit figured he was trying to figure out what other damage had been done. He stopped when he reached her ribs, running his paw up and down it for a moment, and then continued. Bluekit already knew Snowykit's leg was broken. She could tell that much by just looking at her. But what if she is a lot worse and we just can't see it on the outside? Bluekit suddenly felt very useless standing there watching Jayfeather help her littermate. She couldn't do anything to help her either.

"She has two broken ribs and her leg. Otherwise she's doing well." Jayfeather said to Lilyshine. Lilyshine wiggled uncomfortably at the news. Bluekit could tell she was displeased, and so was Bluekit. Bluekit sat back and watched as Jayfeather weaved around the cats in the den skillfully and delivered the herbs needed to Snowykit. When it came time to make a cobweb wrap around Snowykit's leg, Bluekit watched closely as Jayfeather wound it around Snowykit's leg with swift and sure paws. When he was finished he sat back and checked her over for anymore problems.

"She'll be fine now. When she wakes she'll be sore, but it'll go away soon." Jayfeather said turning to Lilyshine and her kits, "It might take her a few days to wake up although."

"Thank you, Jayfeather," She purred in relief, "Our clan owes you so much for what you do."

Jayfeather dipped his head politely. "It is my duty. Now, you go get some rest, Lilyshine, I don't want you stressing out over Snowykit."

Lilyshine looked as if she wanted to argue, but she just nodded and turned away, sweeping her kits with her.

"I'd like Bluekit to stay," Jayfeather said before Bluekit could be urged out of the den. "I need to check her for injuries."

Lilyshine nodded. "Of course." She left at that, taking her remaining kits with her. Bluekit was shocked Jayfeather made her stay behind. He obviously knew she was fine, so there had to be something else on his mind. Jayfeather came to her and began searching her of wounds. Bluekit couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"You know me too well." Jayfeather purred. "I mainly just wanted to know why I smelt fox all over Snowykit." Bluekit tensed. Of all things that was the last thing she'd expected.

"You know, playing around fox dens isn't a good idea," Jayfeather warned, his face hardening. "I had my own experience with that when I was a kit."

"I know," Bluekit whispered. "It was a mistake."

"A reoccurring mistake?"

Bluekit shook her head. "A mistake that won't happen again. Ever."

"And you're sure of that? You know I'm your medicine cat. You can tell me anything you want."

"I know, I just don't want you to be mad at us." Bluekit said quietly. "But I'll tell you anyway. Snowykit found this fox kit whose mother had died. When I found her with it, I was furious. I tried to stop her, but she convinced the other kits that they could be friends with this fox. And that she'd taught it to communicate with cats."

Jayfeather was bristling slightly in surprise. "It that even possible? I've never heard of a fox that could speak cat."

Bluekit snorted. "You've seen a badger that can speak cat. I don't see much of a difference." She pointed out.

Jayfeather nodded. "Where is the fox now?"

"He stays in a den off of our territory. Snowykit said she had to hide him so patrols wouldn't try to chase him off." Bluekit meowed flicking her ears in the direction of his den. "But don't tell Bramblestar. If he led a patrol to scare Red of, or worse, kill him, Snowykit would be crushed."

"I'm assuming Red's the fox. Am I right?"

"Yes, and Snowykit has this motherly feeling towards Red. I first noticed it when she started trying to teach him how to survive on his own. I don't know if it's because she found him and took over, or if it's because she really wants a kit."

Jayfeather was deep in thought as he nodded slightly. "So what does this have to do with her falling out of a tree? You know if the fox did all that I can't just ignore the fact that he's there."

"No! Red didn't hurt her. She really did fall out of a tree. We hadn't come to see him for a while, so when we did, we scared him and he ran up a tree. Snowykit, being her motherly self, ran up after him. And now we're back to how she ended up here." Jayfeather didn't say anything, just turned and looked at Snowykit's sleeping body. Bluekit once again felt grief flood her as she stared at her sister's motionless body. Her pale white fur was ragged and unclean. Bluekit walked over and settled down beside Snowykit. Bluekit began to groom Snowykit's unclean fur with long, soft strokes. She didn't want Snowykit waking to herself looking like this, and Bluekit also found this comforting. Soon after she fell asleep, curled up beside her littermate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the late afternoon when Bluekit woke. Actually, she didn't wake up herself, more as someone was prodding her with their paw.

"Ow, stop!" Bluekit exclaimed wiggling instinctively away.

"Bluekit!"

Bluekit's eyes shot open when she heard Snowykit's voice. She leaped to her feet and turned to the startled kit.

"You're finally awake!"

"Yep," She purred fluffing up her white bushy fur. "I feel much better, just a little sore."

"I'll bet you're going to listen to me next time I tell you not to climb a tree. Am I right?" Bluekit questioned teasingly.

"Of course, Bluestar." She mocked lightly, flicking Bluekit's nose with her tail. Bluekit sneezed lightly as Snowykit's tail fur went up her nose. Today would be a good day, Bluekit decided surly. The only thing that alarmed Bluekit was that she could see her breath. Which meant leafall was closer than ever. She'd be an apprentice soon, along with all her other littermates. Did that mean they were going to be training during some of the coldest days? Bluekit was thrown out of her thoughts by a sudden pressure on her flank. Snowykit was prodding her side with a fluffy white paw.

"Bluekit." Snowykit said slowly. Something in her voice made Bluekit turn to look at her sharply. She wasn't looking at Bluekit. Her gaze was turned towards the camp entrance, her body frozen, eyes wide with panic. At first, I didn't know what her problem was. But that was before I turned to look at what she was staring at. The stench of fear hung sharply in the air, and a mix of something else. Bluekit didn't have to think hard about what she was smelling. She'd never forget the smell of fox. Red was standing just at the entrance of the camp, peeking his head in. Bluekit couldn't breathe. This would be the death of him for sure! What was he thinking? He can't just walk into camp like that; he was walking straight into his own death. The queens we're shrieking in fear and herding their kits into the nursery. Bumblestripe and Berrynose hurried over to help guard the entrance. Squirrelflight was yelling order's at cats back and forth, charging around and making sure everyone knew what to do. From within the group of warriors clustered around her, came a patrol of five warriors. They were heading straight for Red. Bramblestar was at the lead of it, a determined look glued to his face. Bluekit was frozen in place. She couldn't do anything but watch as Bramblestar and the rest of the patrol herded the fox into the middle of a circle they'd formed around him. Red looked scared. His fear scent was fresh in the air, as he looked around in circles at the cats around him. He'd never seen cat's so hostile towards him before. Bluekit felt completely useless. She couldn't just charge in and tell them so stop. They'd accuse her of disloyalty. _But I don't want Red to die! I love him like a littermate! I wish he'd just leave cats alone forever, so I wouldn't have to worry about him being killed. _Bluekit stood motionless as the cats circling the small fox began to lash out, their claws tearing at the fox's fur. Bluekit winced at every blow they landing. She felt like she was the one being tormented. Red wasn't even fighting back. Bramblestar ran forward and bit down on the fox's paw. I think that's what did it. Snowykit ran forward and planted herself between the fox and the warriors.

"Don't hurt Red!" She squealed. "He's not going to hurt you!"

A/N- Kind of a sudden ending, but oh well. Please review!


	6. What You've Created

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm sure I've lost a few reviewers since my last update…sorry for that, just been busy. Remember, I write on my free time so sometimes I can't always keep up with consecutive updates. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope it's good despite the wait!

* * *

(Snowykit's P.O.V.)

Snowykit's injuries burned as she ran forward to halt beside Red. Every one was staring. No matter which direction Snowykit looked, every cats eyes were on her. Snowykit lifted her gaze from the ground and held her head high. There was no way she was going to let them intimidate her._ This is my choice; I have to take responsibility for what I've done. _Looking around at her clanmates didn't make Snowykit feel any better. Their gazes, full of confusion and distrust. What bothered her most was to know she was the cause of it.

"You know this fox?" Lilyshine nearly shrieked, coming forward slowly. She stopped at a careful distance from Red, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "I don't want you near it." Snowykit made a dismissive noise, tossing her comment aside like it was nothing. Snowykit knew she was going to have to speak the truth. She'd have to admit something she hadn't even admitted t herself.

"For the past few moons, I've been visiting this fox on the edge of our territory." Snowykit began, drawing her tail around Red and bringing him closer. Tiny gasps exploded from around the clearing. What really bothered Snowykit was the look on her mother's face. It was a mix of disbelief and something else…disgust? Snowykit didn't know. Whatever it was scared her. Realization was dawning on the faces of those around. They were just beginning to realize exactly where Snowykit had been 'running off to' when she was nowhere to be found.

Looking down at Red, Snowykit realized he'd been hurt far worse than she'd thought. _Why hadn't I helped him sooner? You mouse-brain! _Red crouched beneath her tail, small and quivering. Blood leaked from a nick in Red's ear, dripping down the side of his face. He'd squinted his eyes shut, most likely to block out the pain from the various wounds that laced his thick red fur. Red had never felt pain before. The fact that he was feeling it now because of her bothered Snowykit. Some dark and powerful emotion shot through Snowykit, anger. This emotion was unfamiliar to her. Why would she have felt it before? She'd never had a reason to.

Snowykit lifted her gaze to the clan. "How could you do this to a kit? I don't care if he's a fox; he's still a living creature. What danger is a kit to our clan? The warrior code states that we should never abandon a kit in need _regardless_ if it's not a cat. Who are you guys to take away the future of a kit?"

Snowykit felt her anger increase as she heard someone argue back at her. "It's a fox; it brings danger to us the minute it's born."

Snowykit snapped her head around to the speaker. "Ooh yeah, because this kit could do sooo much to harm us," Snowykit couldn't help keeping the coldness out of her voice. "Yes I've disobeyed the warrior code in helping him but you've disobeyed the warrior code when you tried to _kill_ him. There's a big difference between saving a life, and destroying one. He's not much different; he already knows how to talk to us." Squirrelflight exchanged a wide eyed glance with Bramblestar. Snowykit knew they'd never had a problem like this before. Nor had a fox ever learned how to speak with cats.

Bramblestar shuffled his paws. "Snowykit…you know we can't allow him in our camp, he'd dangerous."

Snowykit stared at her leader. "Where he goes, I go."

The clan looked around at each other in disbelief. One single, clear thought was on their minds: was Snowykit serious about this?

Jayfeather floated near his den looking unsure. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't make a move to say anything and Snowykit didn't expect him to.

"Just kick them both out," A deep voice suggested. "It's not like we can really trust her to be loyal after this kind of incident."

Snowykit flinched. She knew that voice. It had been her father who'd said that. Moleclaw looked back at her, his own anger mirroring hers. For the first time, Snowykit really noticed how tired Moleclaw looked. His fur sagged down around his large form, ribs just beginning to show, and his eyes held a distant look. Yes Leaf-fall was close, but surely it wouldn't be taking affect so quickly? Moleclaw watched Snowykit's expression carefully, almost as if expecting to see hurt. _I won't stand for that. He will never see me hurt over him._

Snowykit kept her voice steady. "Just know from here on you're only going to push me farther away, Moleclaw, nothing you say or do can ever stop me from what I've decided."

Moleclaw didn't say anything.

Squirrelflight was nodding. She agreed with Moleclaw. Not that Snowykit had ever particularly liked Squirrelflight, but she expected to see at least a little sadness in the banishment of a young kit.

Brambleclaw spoke carefully from his spot beside his mate. "You will no longer be allowed on clan territory. You will be considered a loner the minute you leave this camp with that fox. Do you really want to live like that? Is this what you really want?" At least Brambleclaw was offering her a chance to say no to Red and stay. _But that's not what I want. As long as I'm here I will never be able to do as I wish._

Snowykit's voice held no emotion. "Moleclaw said so himself, even if I stayed now I'd never be welcomed as I was before."

Brambleclaw blinked at Snowykit in response. "Does anyone object to this?"

Snowykit let her gaze drift around her clanmates. Not one of them said anything. Her gaze halted on Bluekit. She was in one of those fazes where she blocked everything out. Mintkit and Tinykit stood at Lilyshine's side, their gazes lowered, not meeting Snowykit's eyes. They were already letting Snowykit go that fast. Snowykit didn't need to be told twice, she knew when she wasn't wanted. Without looking at her clanmates, Snowykit nudged Red towards the camp entrance. Snowykit realized she'd have to change her name. She'd have to get used to be called something else from now on. No use in keeping her clan name. Snowykit cast one, cold glance over her shoulder. "Just remember, everything I am is what you've created. Every little thing about me was made under your image. So if you don't like how I turned out, just know it's all of your guy's faults I am the way I am."

* * *

Red was having a hard time keeping up. She could tell his injuries were bothering him. Snowykit was weary. She figured ThunderClan would send a patrol after her to make sure she'd made it off of their territory, but she'd seen signs of no such thing so far.

"Snowykit." Red had stopped walking and had dropped himself on the ground.

Snowykit paused. "No, not Snowykit, call me Snowy from now on."

Red tipped his head to one side. "Why Snowy?"

"I can no longer go by Snowykit." Snowy said. "Now let's keep going."

Snowy nudged Red forward for a while longer. She felt her hope recede. Where were they going to go? _After all we're both only kits, how much can I help him?_ I don't even know how to help his injuries.

Red was coughing and gasping for air by the time they were finally off clan territory. Snowy watched Red silently as he lowered himself to the forest floor and slowly closed his eyes. _What am I doing?_ _I don't know anything_.

A thought suddenly jumped out at Snowy. _If I'm no longer going to be Thunderclan, I have to learn things myself. I won't have a mentor to train me. And I no longer have to wait six moons until I start training. I can start right now_. Snowy knew now what she was going to be doing with her time. She'd take care of herself and Red, but she'd also train both herself and Red how to hunt and fight. That way next time a threat appeared, never again would Snowy be unable to defend herself.

A/N- Yep so I hope this is what you guys wanted! More to come soon


	7. Keeping My Distance

A/N- Heyy so I decided to update sooner than I'd planned, thanks to Leafheart the Medicine Cat's review , Thanks to all of those who followed and favorited!

* * *

(Bluekit's P.O.V.)

The clan was a wreck. Lilyshine seemed the most changed by this event. Something in her gaze and the way she carried herself suggested she was discontent with her life. She no longer had that gentle expression she used to always carry. When Bluekit had tried to approach her earlier, she'd snarled and said, "Go away you ungrateful kit. I know you had something to do with that fox."

Bluekit felt sick. She'd never seen her mother like this before. This had also never been a problem before. How often do you see your sister run off with a fox and leave the clan? Bluekit suddenly realized how old Snowykit had been acting right before she left. _What happened to us being normal kits that played all the time? _Just a moon ago we'd been playing around acting like kits. Now look at us, we seemed to have started acting older since we'd met Red. Maybe it was just Snowykit who'd changed.

Moleclaw seemed fine, though Bluekit could tell her was silently grieving. He pushed away his grief, forcing himself to work harder. He traveled around, tail drooping, his posture screaming depression. Bluekit knew despite his last words to Snowykit, he still felt the loss of her. Bluekit didn't know how she was feeling. Her thoughts were all jumbled together.

Tinykit and Mintkit didn't seem to notice the full impact this event had on their clan. They could tell something was wrong, but couldn't grasp the full meaning of it.

Bramblestar looked distracted. He wondered around with Squirrelflight at his side, barking orders back and forth to his warriors. _They're probably worried they made the wrong decision, _Bluekit realized.

Everything about the camp was devoid of energy. No one liked the thought of losing a kit that would've made a great warrior. Or maybe Snowykit's words had made them think. Snowykit had this way about her that made everyone like her and want to be her friend. She never had trouble getting people to like and acknowledge her. She was so tenacious and determined when she set her heart on something, so others admired her will to never give up. That might have been what made her loss sting so much.

* * *

Tinykit was pestering Cherryblossom again. "Please can you teach me how to hunt?" He whined.

Cherryblossom shook her head silently. "Not today, I have to take Wolfpaw out training. And besides, you're too young to leave camp."

Tinykit's tail drooped. "But he's only two moons older than me! I think I should be able to come too."

Cherryblossom purred. "Two moons makes a big difference. Have you seen how much bigger he is than you?"

Tinykit twitched his tiny tail. "Well that's not a fair way to put it; I'm smaller than everyone, including my littermates!"

Mintkit ran forward and tumbled over Tinykit. "Come on you mouse-brain, we were in the middle of a game! You're not very good at hiding."

Bluekit watched as the two kits play fought for a while, then when they were bored of that, walked over to annoy the apprentices.

"Stormpaw! I saw you and Fallenpaw doing that jump-air slash move, would you teach us that?" Mintkit asked prodding Stormpaw in the side with one paw. "You said you'd show us some moves."

Stormpaw looked around for an escape. "Um, well Foxleap promised to take me on a border patrol." She hurried off towards her mentor, waving her brown tail at the gaping kits "Maybe later Mintkit." She threw over her shoulder.

Mintkit and Tinykit exchanged annoyed glances then withdrew to the side of the camp looking trampled on.

"Does no one want us around?"

Bluekit felt herself freeze. Even they were beginning to notice how coldly the clan had been treating them. It seemed they all were expected the group of kits to turn on them, just as Snowykit had. _Well too bad, I'm here to stay._

Cherryblossom was the only one who seemed nice about it. But despite that even their mother wasn't acting the friendliest. She slept with them in her nest, as all queens do, but she no longer offered comforting words so they could sleep better. Bluekit didn't realize how much she relied on her mothers sayings until she'd lost them. Forever and Always had been something her mother had always told them. Now Bluekit wasn't sure if she'd ever hear it from her mother again.

The feeling of being watched suddenly creeped up on Bluekit. Turning around, she saw Jayfeather watching her through narrowed eyes. Bluekit recoiled slightly, alarmed. Why was he staring at her?

Seeming as to read her thoughts, Jayfeather called out to her. "Bluekit! Come here for a moment."

Bluekit's fur prickled as she walked over to the medicine cat. She halted a few tail lengths away in caution. "Yes?"

He motioned for her to come closer.

Sighing, Bluekit walked up until she stood a tail length away. "What is it?" She whispered seriously. Jayfeather got to his paws and lead Bluekit into his den. Whatever it is he wants to tell me he doesn't want any other cat overhearing.

Bluekit had never liked the medicine cat den. All it was to her was a large, bitter smelling den full of sick cats and shriveled up leaves. Bluekit sat on the nest to her right, realizing a moment after that it had been Briarlights. Bluekit briefly wondered what kind of cat Briarlight had been. She'd died a moon before she was born. And all Bluekit knew about her was that she couldn't walk with her hind legs, and that not being able to walk had been the cause of her death. Jayfeather still never forgave himself for letting her die, even though it was out of his control. He'd done everything he could've, making her exercise her leg muscles and eat plenty of prey. In the end it all came down to how fast she could escape. When a dog had infiltrated their camp, she'd been unable to escape.

Bluekit was shaken from her thoughts when Jayfeather prodded her in the side. "Are you all right, Bluekit?"

"Yes just fine." She snapped. "Just thinking."

" About Briarlight?"

Bluekit snapped her head to the side to stare at him. "How did you know that?"

Jayfeather looked like he wished he hadn't have said anything. "You were sitting on her nest."

"Yes, how come you never cleared it away?" Bluekit asked, changing the subject around so it was easier for Jayfeather.

"I never could bring myself to move it." Jayfeather said, his tail curling around his paws as he sat. "She was a good den mate."

Bluekit twitched her whiskers, excepting this. "Getting rid of her nest is like accepting that you failed. Isn't that why you never touched it?"

Jayfeather stared at her, his jaw slightly dropped. "You know you're a rather peculiar kit. You and Snowykit both. In all my life I've never seen kits pick up things as fast as you two. But yes, I guess that's why you can say I've never moved her nest."

Bluekit nodded in understanding. "Now I assume you didn't bring me in here to gossip about dead cats, right?"

Jayfeather twitched slightly. "Yes, I was meaning to ask you why you didn't stop Snowykit. I know she's not your responsibility, but I at least thought you'd try to stop her from leaving."

Bluekit twitched her tail in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

"Well, because I knew despite what I said she'd still go." Bluekit meowed. "Haven't you notice she does what she wants even though she's told otherwise? She's stubborn like that."

Jayfeather looked like he didn't understand. "Well don't you miss her?" Something in his eyes looked like he'd experienced that pain before. Bluekit figured it was about Hollyleaf.

Bluekit felt sadness wash over her. "Yeah. I really do." She sighed. "But there's nothing I can do to change her path. Only she can do that."

Jayfeather was watching her again, his gaze curious.

"You have the mind of a warrior, maybe even a great leader." He said. "You remind me of Firestar, but even more of what he told me about his previous leader, Bluestar."

Bluekit widened her eyes in surprise. She'd heard stories from the elder's about Bluestar, the brave leader who'd once saved the clan from a pack of dogs, but she'd never been compared to her before. All Bluekit shared with her was a common name, but that would change once she was a warrior.

"Have you ever considered becoming leader one day?" Jayfeather continued. "I know as a kit that's all I wanted, but StarClan guided me on a different path."

Bluekit watched him carefully, looking to see if he was serious. Does he really believe that I could maybe be leader one day? She'd thought about it once before, but had never been able to image herself as one. "I've thought about it a few times." She admitted.

Jayfeather nodded, his gray pelt fluffing up to keep out the cold. "I believe that is your path." He said.

Bluekit fluffed her pelt up in surprise. "Did _StarClan_ tell you that?"

"No." Jayfeather said. "This is all my interpretation. Everyone can tell by just looking at you that your leader material. Even your mother named you after the brave leader, hoping that one day you'd have a destiny like hers."

Bluekit couldn't help keeping the misery out of her voice. "But she _hates_ me now. And so does the clan. They don't trust me and my littermates anymore."

"Then prove them wrong. Make them believe in you." Jayfeather said quietly but surely.

Bluekit felt her spirits lifting. She was beginning to like Jayfeather. Maybe he pays attention to me because they were so alike.

"I'll try my best." Bluekit huffed, fluffing her fur up to look bigger than she was. She turned to go but stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Briarlight died. You did everything you could. Now stop acting like a scared mouse and clean out her nest!" With that, Bluekit vanished through the entrance, the brambles swaying silently from her exit.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked it, please review :)


	8. Far Above the Influence

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews, enjoy!

* * *

(Snowykit's P.O.V.)

For the first moon, Snowy spent her time healing her and Red's wounds. Not that they could do much for themselves, neither of them knew any medical herbs. Wounds heal themselves over time and sleep, so Snowy relied on that. Her leg had healed enough to take the leaf wrap off, but she couldn't put all her weight on it. When the next quarter moon came, by that time Snowy was able to move around easily, so she took to teaching herself how to hunt. It was a lot harder than she'd thought. _I have no problem finding the prey, but staying quiet enough to actually catch it is a different story! _

Snowy lifted her nose to the wind, inhaling deeply. She detected rabbit almost immediately. _A rabbit in the forest? That's not common._ Placing her paws carefully, Snowy crept along the scent trail, keeping her breathing steady and her tail still. She'd seen Stormpaw do this before, when she'd been practicing in camp. Who'd have ever thought it was this hard when it came down to actually hunting?

Snowy realized she'd forgotten to go downwind of the rabbit as soon as it lifted its head. It looked around, its body stiff with fear, before tearing off towards its burrow. Snowy gave chase, leaping over a large log and thumping to the ground a few tail lengths from the rabbit. Letting her speed take over, Snowy dodged trees skillfully and dived under branches until she was right behind the rabbit. Snowy lashed out a paw and dragged the rabbit towards her. It squealed with fear just as Snowy bit down on its spine, cutting off its voice. Snowy sat back in satisfaction. She'd slowly been getting better at tracking prey and chasing it.

The presence of something else made her fur prickle. Spinning around quickly, Snowy came face to face with Wolfpaw, one of ThunderClan's apprentices. He stared at her, his yellow eyes wide with admiration.

"You can run really fast!" he commented motioning to the dead rabbit at Snowy's paws. "When did you learn to do that?"

Snowy didn't answer. She watched Wolfpaw through narrowed eyes. Did he not remember she was a loner now? _What a dumb cat! _

Wolfpaw seemed to just now realize what she'd been thinking. "Ooh right, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" His voice was challenging, but his eyes said otherwise. Was he happy to see her?

Snowy looked around at her surroundings. Somehow without noticing she'd crossed the scent line. Snowy and Red had been staying close to the ThunderClan border, just passed the abandoned twoleg nest. "Forgot. Sorry."

Wolfpaw relaxed. "Okay as long as it was by mistake." He paused. "Ooh your littermates are apprentices now, Tinypaw, Mintpaw, and Bluepaw."

Snowy stiffened. _I'd have been an apprentice by now…_

"That's great." Snowy said dryly. _It's good they're finally training as warriors, but I wish I had someone to teach me too._

"Yeah, the clan's doing well." He purred.

Snowy couldn't remember Wolfpaw ever being this friendly. He'd always been one of those quiet determined apprentices. Usually, he wouldn't stand for someone being on ThunderClan territory, accident or no accident. _What made me being here any different?_

"Well I'd better get going." Snowy said, bending her head down to retrieve her rabbit. Wolfpaw watched as she did this, not saying anything. Just as Snowy began to tread away, Wolfpaw called out to her.

"Snowykit!"

Snowy turned to look at him once more, not commenting on her name change.

"If you want I can meet you closer to the border and teach you what I learn as an apprentice." He offered, his wolfish eyes searching her expression. Why would he want to help her?

Snowy couldn't help keeping the snarl out of her voice. "I'm a loner; shouldn't you be chasing me off?"

Wolfpaw watched her carefully. "I just want to help you. I don't agree with what the clan did."

Snowy stared at him, her anger fading. Did he really want to help? _Maybe he's trying to trick me. Snowy _thought bitterly. _But I do need help…_

"All right. Meet me tomorrow around sunhigh. If you're busy at that time, later after moonhigh by the abandoned twoleg nest." Snowy said before vanishing into the trees, leaving Wolfpaw staring after her.

* * *

Snowy dropped the rabbit at Red's paws. "Eat." She ordered him.

Red looked up at her. "Wow, great catch!" He bent his head over and tore into the rabbit, his bushy red tail stuck out in delight. It had been a while since Snowy had caught a meal as good as this one. _I need to relay on speed from now on, not stealth. Speed is my strongest skill._

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt today." Snowy told Red.

"Wow really?" Red looked up from the rabbit, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Finally! Now I can help you instead of lying around her all day."

"Yes so hurry up and eat your fill, I want to be done before sunset." Red ate quickly then sat back and licked his black muzzle with his tongue. There was some left, so Snowy finished what was left and buried the remaining bones. "All right let's go."

Snowy lead the way through the forest, her ears pricked for signs of prey and danger. The day got colder the later it got. Snowy kit fluffed up her fur as they walked, keeping out the cold. Leaf-fall was finally here, and signs of less prey were already noticeable. Red followed in behind her, his eyes wide and serious. He was determined to impress Snowy, as thanks for all she'd done for him.

Snowy halted after a while of searching for prey and held up her tail to Red as a signal to stop and stay quiet. "Do what I do." She whispered dropping to the ground in a perfect hunter's crouch. Red obeyed, trying his best to copy her stealthy position. Snowy purred as she watched him, and then placed a paw on his back to steady him.

"Good, make sure to keep your tail still and go downwind from the bird."

Red turned to her with wide eyes. "I'm catching something already?"

"I believe practice teaches better than words." She said gently nudging him towards to oblivious bird, who hopped around digging in the ground for worms. Red nodded, his determined face back, and slithered across the forest floor, silent as a snake.

He crouched, watching the bird for a while. Snowy could see the impatient in his eyes as he braced himself to jump on it. He launched himself from the bushes and landed squarely on the bird.

"Quick, kill it by biting its spine!" Snowy called; satisfied he'd managed to catch the bird. Red had the bird's wings pinned down as he bent over and nipped its spine.

He looked up triumph glittering in his eyes. "I did it! My first catch."

"I think your talent is jumping, Red. I could never jump that far." Snowy purred coming up to stand beside him. She touched her nose briefly to Red's head. "Good job." She purred. Red looked so happy, his bright red tail stuck straight into the air in delight. He was bigger than her now, he'd grown faster than Snowy had ever thought possible in the moon she'd become a loner. He ranged already about the size of a full grown cat, with still a lot more growing to do, and maturity.

"Let's head back, grab your prey." Snowy said taking the lead. Red ducked his head and picked up the bird with ease and trailed quickly after Snowy. _He really is going to be a fine fox. Snowykit_ purred to herself. _He's already doing so well. I can't wait until I can teach him battle moves as well, then he'll be unstoppable! _

* * *

Snowy crept through the woods carefully, finally coming to her destination, the abandoned twoleg nest. The sun was high in the sky, already just a little past sunhigh. She stood for a while, her ears pricked, eyes searching the forest, before she sat down and curled her tail over her paws. She waited until it was well past sunhigh, then got to her paws and decided she'd get on with the rest of her day.

Hunting was hard today. She only managed to catch two scrawny mice, which only seemed to stop her and Red's belly from growling.

When she returned that night to the abandoned twoleg nest again, she decided if Wolfpaw didn't show, she wouldn't wait here anymore. _It's already a risk being inside the border…_

Snowy waited, her tail flicking impatiently. Finally she heard the bushes rattle and saw Wolfpaw slide out, looking genuinely happy. Snowy got to her paws.

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier today, got caught on patrols. From now on let's meet on this spot just after moonhigh."

Snowy looked at Wolfpaw. Did he think this was a recurring thing? Was this going to be recurring?

"Sure." Snowy agreed.

Wolfpaw jumped straight into training. "Alright, I'm going to start you out with the most basic battle moves. Defense is a key thing in fighting. Have you noticed cats always fall faster when they constantly attack instead of blocking the others moves? What you need to do is block, then lash out strong and as hard as you can. It startles them and makes it so you take control of the fight. I'm going to come at you, and I want you to try to block my paws from hitting you."

Wolfpaw didn't hesitate to let her prepare, her ran at her, fur bristled up, yellow eyes gleaming, and crashed all his weight into Snowy. And man was he _heavy_. Only two moons older than her, and he loomed over her like a twoleg. He lashed out and battered at her face. Snowy tried her best to block his flailing paws, but ended up being hit in the face. She blocked off a blow and struck out her paw blindly, swiping for anything she could hit. Wolfpaw pushed her paws away and started hitting her with blows to her sides.

"Mouse-dung!" Snowy panted rolling away. "How are you so good at this?"

Wolfpaw sat back and watched her. "I think your problem is aim. You can't expect to hit something if you're not even trying to hit it. Don't lash out at me randomly, look at me and aim for me."

Wolfpaw ran at her again, his black and brown fur a blur in the night. He crashed into her once again, using his weight to throw her off balance. Snowy quickly recovered and tried to focus her hits and hit him hard. But once again, Wolfpaw knocked her paws away and struck out at her. _He relies on strength and his weight, but I have the advantage of speed! _

With this on her mind, Snowykit blocked his paw from striking her face and quickly jumped back from him. He looked startled as she suddenly dashed around to the opposite side and nailing him in the head with her paw. He stumbled back and fell.

Snowy sat back in satisfaction.

Wolfpaw rolled over and leaped to his paws. "Yes, that's it! Use your speed against me! That's what I was waiting for; I knew you'd figure it out." He purred, dragging his tongue across his paw and rubbing it over his ear. Snowy felt herself relax. _Maybe he's not so bad; he might actually teach me a lot._

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating soon. Please review :P


End file.
